


Kiss Me Goodbye

by hanorganaas



Series: The Lost Mockingjay [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Relationship, off screen character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I promise you Katniss,” He says leaning his forehead against mine, “I will come back for you, alright, the Games took your best friend from you…I won’t let them take me either.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> The following fic is a prequel vingnette for a series I am working on where Katniss' name is chosen instead of Prim's in the 74th Hunger Games drastically changing the course of the THG. Eventually....Peeta and Katniss will rear two tributes (I'll keep that a surprise) for the roles the two of them should have been.

I’m shaking, visibly shaking. I haven’t shook this bad since about a year ago when Effie announced that Gale was going to be the male co tribute for the 74th Hunger Games just moments after announcing mine. But despite my fear of falling in love after losing Gale in the games, I started to really care about Peeta. With Gale, who was my foundation gone, Peeta stepped in.

He cared about me deeply. He always had since he burned a loaf of bread for me so I wouldn’t starve. From the moment I got off the train and back to my home in District 12, he was there hugging me and listening to me as I spoke about my haunting memories of those long bloody days. It was unfortunate that the odds went against me and he was reaped for the next games….for the Quarter Quell for that matter, where the stakes were higher and the games were bloodier.

Peeta knows now how distressed I am over this as I meet him for the last time before he goes on the hovercraft for the games. He takes my face in his hands and looks deeply into my eyes. There is not only courage but determination. 

“I promise you Katniss,” He says leaning his forehead against mine, “I will come back for you, alright, the Games took your best friend from you…I won’t let them take me either.” 

And I know by that look in his eyes he is going to keep his promise.

He gives me a kiss on the forehead, before he slowly removes his hands from my face. I know he doesn’t want to let go….but he has to. He gives me one last nod and turns to walk away.

“Peeta wait!” I say.

He turns around to face me one last time.

“Goodbye…and good luck.”


End file.
